Surprises!
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happens when Johnny's Birthday is coming up? Well, Oliver and Enrique want to get him the PERFECT gift! And Kai has to wonder, what the hell does he have to do with this? And wait, are Robert and Spencer actually taking a part in this?...


Summary: What happens when Johnny's Birthday is coming up? Well, Oliver and Enrique want to get him the PERFECT gift! And Kai has to wonder, what the hell does he have to do with this? And wait, are Robert and Spencer actually taking a part in this?! What happened to all the sane people! .. Oh, there is no such thing as sane around here anymore.

Authors Note; Alright! So I have no idea the real birthday of Johnny, I just really wanted to do this. And hopefully, my mom won't find this! Pray that she doesn't, if she does, it is the end of my life! Anyway, as I was saying. This is a story I just randomly came up with, I have been CRAVING to try a Beyblade pairing, but up until now, I didn't. So I decided to do a couple that doesn't have many fans, and happens to be one of my favorites.

Warnings: There will be a lemon, guranteed, most my stories have them, I am in a sadistic mood, so poor Kai. Probably going to humilate the poor Russian. Sadly, I will probably suck at playing these peoples, but I will try my best! Don't kill me, please. ^.^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade, if I did...then there would be lots of Yaoi goodness! ^-~

Alright, well!

3...  
2...  
1...  
LET IT RIP!

Kai, had a very bad feeling. It was one those feelings, that you just /know/ something bad is about to happen. And with the Majestics hanging with BladeBreakers, he doesn't doubt it. As Tyson will drive a migrain into poor Roberts head, constantly asking for a Beybattle. And of course, Robert, being the overly competitive person he is accepted. And now, everyone is cheering them on, well most everyone Rei is cooking and Johnny is...The Scot was somewhere around here, probably making himself right at home.

Normally, he didn't mind the Majestics, not at all. But, when their polar opposites are also in town, one can only imagine what will happen! Who are their polar opposites? Well that is plainly obvious, the Blitzkrieg Boys of course! And the natural born trouble makers had a bit of a...Great dislike to snooby nosed, cocky, arrogant, pains in the ass rich kids. Though, they don't seem to realize, that besides the 'rich kids' comment, they are exactly that. Though, they have different ways of portraying it. Spencer and Robert, have a seemingly good understanding, but Kai often wonders if it is just that.

He was sat under a tree, a piece of grass rolling in between his lips. Oh, there seems to be the Scot, yep. He seemed to be making himself perfectly comfortable in the hammock Tyson's grandfather set up a few weeks ago. Should have figured, the Scot doesn't know proper manners like the rest of his teammates. But that is probably why he intrigues Kai. Because he is different. Though, he had caught the Scot watching him a lot lately, but he had no idea why, and was pretty certain he hadn't done anything to piss him off.

**Johnny: **

On the other hand, Johnny has been watching the exotic enigma from afar. Trying to remember why he was dragged here, because he hated being around Kai. For one reason, and one reason only. He hated not being able to get what he /really/ wanted. And he really wanted Kai, but he is eighty-nine percent certain that the enigma, is far from gay. Actually, Johnny must go as far as wonder if Kai is even interested in any human being, because, he doesn't seem to notice when Johnny is hitting on him. He has caught Johnny himself, staring at the enigma, but hasn't figured it out. He has made a comment, to Kai's face no less, that he really /loved/ hanging out with him.

But, Kai must have thought it was a joke, because he didn't seem to respond to him any differently. And the worst part, Enrique had been ease-dropping! Ease-dropping damnit! So naturally, when Enrique and Oliver thought it would be cool to drag him down here to meet with the BladeBreakers for /his/ birthday, he was pissed off. Robert, of course politely accepted, but he also knew the Blitzkrieg Boys were gonna be there, and he, Enrique and Oliver are fairly certain there is something going on between their captain and the tall bulky blond.

Back to the point, Kai was unattainable, he was dense, and he is the hottest thing that Johnny had seen, and it was driving him absolutely crazy! But that wasn't the only thing, Enrique was freaking making him stay using blackmail. If he left, then he would pretty much tell the world of his god-forsaken crush on the boy. That the hotheaded, fire hearted Scot actually cared about someone. Damn blond. Watching Kai out of the corner of his eye, he had to take a halt before his mind took a turn into the gutter, but it was very difficult.

**Kai:**

And....There goes the rest of Kai's quiet time, how did he know this? Simple really. The doorbell rang, mean- "Hey, Kai. Long time no see!" there it was, the voice from hell, he sighed, not even turning to see, he could already say who it was without having to look. "Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer. Hello." he stated simply. "Remind me, why did you come here." he asked as Spencer walked off to go greet Robert, seeing as he had just finished his match with Tyson. Ian ran over to the food, automatically, Bryan walked over to the other side of the tree. The side of which wasn't being used, and leaned on that. "Remind me, why are you four here again?" asked Kai. "The same reason the Majestics are." said Bryan. "Making Johnny socailize with others on his birthday?" Kai rose a eyebrow.

"...Didn't know about that, actually. We were talking about the fact that the lovebirds couldn't stand being away from each other. We didn't really have a choice in the matter and were dragged along as a cover." they stated simply, "And what makes you think it is a cover?" asks Kai, so...He is right about those two? "We know because we got into Spencers email. It was a accident! I swear!" Tala stated, "Yeah, right." Kai says in a unbeliving tone. "So it is the Scots birthday?" Bryan asked, looking at Tala, smirking. Tala looking up and returning the smirk, and poor Kai could /feel/ the smirk. "Yes, or that is what I've heard." he stated, trying to keep his composer. "Ah~ I see, do you think /that/ is why /they/ called us?" asked Bryan. "I believe so, Bryan." replies Tala. And the two wander off.

**Johnny: **

Johnny watched from afar as the three Russians interacted, and he couldn't help the Jealous feeling bubble in his chest, especially when he saw Kai actually responding to them. He couldn't say he liked the Russians, couldn't say he hated them, just had a great dislike for them, but that was besides the point. But, for some reason or another, they gave a glance towards him before they walked away from Kai, they had been smirking about something too. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He just knew it. He tried to find Oliver and Enrique, but they weren't in sight, and he silently wondered where they went. It kinda unnerved him to see they were gone, because those two had been acting weird ever since they got here in Japan.

Johnny silently watched, before he stood up, walking over to Kai. And sitting down beside him, "Hey, how's it going?" he asked in the most polite tone Johnny could muster. He watched as crimson eyes turned to face in, a hint surprise and a hint of suspicion took over the males features, but it was soon replaced with a stoic look. Either way, after all the BEGA events, Kai seemed to have openned up a bit more, but was more suspicious with people, though right now. Johnny couldn't blame him. "It's going fine, yourself?" Kai finally responded politely. "Fine, but I was wondering if you know where Oliver and Enrique disappeared to?" he asked. Kai nodded, "They went inside, can't say where they went from that." he stated. Johnny groaned, he hoped to god that they weren't speaking with Tala and Bryan. Speaking of which. "So why did G-Rev invite us down here when the Blitzkrieg Boys were already coming?" he asked.

Johnny was surprised to hear a slight chuckle, "You don't know? Spencer and Robert were the ones to make those plans, along with a bit of persuasion from your teammates. We were called up a few weeks ago, were told to expect you Majestics as well and next thing we know, you are here." he stated. "You are kidding me?! Spencer and Robert?!" he asked, Robert was the one to betray him?! "Nope." says Kai. Johnny grimances. "Well..damn. Didn't see that one coming." he stated, putting two and two together.

**Oliver/Enrique/Tala/Bryan:**

"Thanks alot for coming!" says the true masterminds behind this horrible, horrible plan. "Normally we wouldn't come, especially for snooby-nosed brats. But, since Kai is like a brother to us, we will help." states Tala with a smirk, making Oliver and Enrique bristle at being called 'snooby-nosed brats' but quickly, they regained composer. And huffed, "Anyway, we know Kai is going to fight the idea. And honestly, we know it'll take more than two to get this to work, and to keep our lives from what we here." he stated.

Tala smirked, "Well you came to the right guys kiddies! Tricking Kai is one of our specialty." Tala and Bryan stated proudly, very proud of this fact, for some odd reason that seemed to escape Oliver and Enrique. Because, if you trick Kai, it normally means certain death once he gets his hands on you, well, come to think of it, the two were idiots. Must be impossible for them to die then. "Yeah...right." Enrique states, "Anyway, let us get it started then!" Oliver smiles.

**Two Hours later, Kai:**

Kai was taking some time for himself, everyone else had gone inside and were playing games and stuff, he stayed out here so he could work on his patience, and make sure that he waited until /after/ the party to kill anyone. Because, they were finding it seemingly amusing annoying the hell out of him. And he had just about been ready to go back inside, until two shadows hovered over him. "Enrique, Oliver? What in the hell do you want?" he asked. Looking up at them, annoyed.

"We needed to ask you something, if you don't mind." they state, and he sighed, standing, "Alright, what is it?" he asked, before he felt his world go black, and everything around him fade.

**Johnny:**

Johnny was heading back to his room now, a bit disappointed, Kai seemed to have disappeared after awhile. And despite everyone else celebrating, he couldn't help but feel complete and utter disappointment when Kai never showed again. Though, Oliver and Enrique smiled, and said that their present to him, plus from Bryan and Tala (he was left in awe at that), was waiting for him in his hotel, because there just wasn't enough room for all of them, and Johnny didn't want to stay there.

Since it was his birthday, no one objected..Except Tyson, but Tyson is Tyson. He couldn't help but wonder what Oliver, Enrique, Tala and Bryan gave him. Because the four of them was a odd pair, he was sure they wouldn't come up with something that would actually catch his interest, he opened his hotel door, walking inside kicking off his shoes. Walking past the bed that had a rather sexy looking Kai upon it and into the kitchen, getting..a..WAIT!

Quickly backtracking as he remembered that he didn't so happen to have a picture of Kai that was 3D and life-sized. He stared at the sight before him with wide eyes, in front of him, on his Hotel bed laid Kai. But not in his everyday attire, or much at all to be exact. The boy was wearing his boxers, black with a phoenix on it. His old face paint washed off and was beyond hot, all those years of training did the boys body good, but he couldn't help but notice how feminine the mans figure was. Besides that, a ribbon was tied around Kai.

**Kai & Johnny:**

Johnny's mouth went dry as he heard a soft groan and crimson eyes opened, taking a minute to focus, and once seeing Johnny he blinked, blinked twice...then realized he was nearly naked. He blushed heavily and tried to move, but couldn't. Realizing what kind of situation he was in, he began to breath heavy, who wouldn't. He had gotten so caught up in thought, he hadn't even realized that Johnny had walked closer, "So..Your what Oliver and Enrique got me for my present, eh?" he stated.

Kai blinked, "Present...?" he asked. Completely unaware of the situation he was just put in.

"Oh? So you didn't know?" Johnny stated, "Oliver and Enrique left me a present, in my hotel. The only thing different around here, is having your sexy ass on my bed." he stated bluntantly, smirking as Kai's blush darkened. "I...see..." he muttered, "Then, why don't you unwrap your present then?" stated, more then suggested. Johnny smirked, "Oh, I intend to." he stated, untieing the knot and set Kai free, though, he expected Kai to be reluctent to touch him at all, hell expected to get punched for what he said, but when he felt Kai's arms wrap around his neck and Kai's lips press against his in a shy fashion, he found that his remaining self control took a hike.

He pushed Kai down onto his back and pushed his tongue inside Kai's mouth, satisfyed when he heard a moan escape Kai. Pulling back when they were in desperate need of air..."Jo-Johnny..." Kai moaned as the kiss was broken. He mewled and arched his back as Johnny kissed down his neck, and sucked on his nipples, giving a gentle cry. Though, Johnny was in little mood for teasing, which Kai thanked the gods for. Johnny stood up and went into the bathroom to fetch something.

Kai sat up, and took off his boxers, getting back on the bed, and when he finally heard Johnny come back he looked over, to find himself being tossed on his stomach, his ass high in the air, he gasped in surprise and his walls clenched on Johnny's finger as he began to prepare him, after two more fingers, Johnny dubbed him ready. Johnny thrust his cock inside of Kai, and used all his willpower to not continuing to do that. When Kai was ready, Johnny smirked as Kai started pushing back, "Beg for it, I want to hear the almighty Kai beg. Tell me what you want." he stated, smirking as Kai groaned at the husky and seductive tone he used. "J-Johnny..." he moaned, "Damnit...you know what I want." he muttered, reluctant to throw out ALL his pride. Nothing happened, he groaned, not happy but he followed instructions, "Please...Just take me, thrust hard and fast, Johnny..Please.." he begged when he couldn't take it, and almost immeditely, he felt Johnny begin to thrust him into the mattress.

He cried out in ectasy as he came, clenching around Johnny, "Ah damn..." the red head moaned, as he came hard and fast, not bothering to pull out as they both fell into a gentle sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

**Next Day:**

****"Think it worked?" three bladers spoke. "Yeah, I saw Kai earlier, he was happier then he has been in a long time." stated Tala with a nod of his head, "Though, where is Bryan?" asked Oliver, Enrique blinked. Tala chuckled, thrusting his thumb over to a tree where Rei and Bryan were speaking, "Now since I helped you, you get to help me." he stated with a wolf like grin, and Oliver and Enrique sighed, "Hai hai." they stated, though smiled, as it was fun.

"BRYAN! TALA!" yelled a furious Kai, Bryan and Tala both blinked, turning around to see a now well and awake Kai. "I thought you said you saw him Tala?" Oliver stated, "I did...From afar." he snickered. Bryan said good-bye to Rei and he and Tala took off to find a hiding place for awhile. Oliver and Enrique chuckled, "Oh, don't thik you two are off the hook." states Kai with a glare at them.

Oliver and Enrique look at each other and feel sweat run down the back of their necks, time to run!

-End-

A/N: Suckish, *sigh* Well, it was fun to write. xD


End file.
